Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 137
Summary Kaiba and Joey continue with their Duel, while Tristan and Duke give Joey their support; they start wondering why both Yugi and Téa aren't back yet. Meanwhile on top of the Duel Tower while Téa is still passed out from Marik's mind control, Ishizu tells Yami Yugi that her brother is growing weak and he will until he is no more and tells him that he can destroy the evil within Marik's dark side by defeating him in his next Duel but if Yugi loses it would be the end of everything. Just then Téa finally regains consciousness and awakes, Yugi immediately notice and rushes over to her Téa had no idea why she was up at the tower, with the last thing she remembers was watching Joey's Duel with Kaiba. During the Duel, Kaiba eventually managed to defeat Joey. Kaiba, having nothing that matters to him anymore decides to leave the island and detonate it, though Ishizu tries to convince him to watch the final Duel as well as help Yugi beat Yami Marik. Kaiba refuses to do anything as the only point of his tournament was so that could be the #1 Duelist again, but because of his loss against Yugi, that's no longer possible, so his only option now is destroying the island. Mokuba, after remembering what Yugi and Joey said about his brother in their Duels against him, states to Seto that destroying the island won't do any good for anyone, including themselves. Due to this and remembering on how his brother was in the past compared to now, Mokuba reveals that he really wants to see his brother as he used to be. Instead of causing more damage, Kaiba should try and help Yugi beat Yami Marik since Kaiba did figure out a way to beat "The Winged Dragon of Ra" and was planning on using it against Yami Marik before he lost. Kaiba is left conflicted, but he ultimately decides to do so. As the final Duel begins, Kaiba gives Yami Yugi the card he planned to use to defeat Yami Marik. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 100 Life Points remaining and controls "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) in Defense Position and one set card. Kaiba has 700 Life Points remaining and controls "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Baby Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/700) in Defense Position. Turn 13: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Stop Defense" and subsequently activates it to switch Joey's "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) into Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Hayabusa Knight", but Joey activates his face-down "Nutrient Z" to increase his Life Points by 4000 before Battle Damage is calculated (Joey 100 → 4100). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" then destroys "Hayabusa Knight" (Joey 4100 → 2100). Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 14: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Time Wizard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Time Wizard's" effect. Joey succeeds in the effect, so he can transform "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000). Before "Time Wizard's" effect can affect "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Seto activates his face-down "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" to remove "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from play for one turn. At the End Phase, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" returns to the field (3000/2500) in Attack Position due to the effect of "Interdimensional Matter Transporter". Turn 15: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Thunder Dragon". He then activates the effect of "Thunder Dragon" to discard it and add two more "Thunder Dragons" from his Deck to his Hand. Kaiba then activates "Polymerization" to fuse his two "Thunder Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates "Quick Attack" to allow "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" to attack the turn it is summoned. "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" attacks & destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Joey 2100 → 1700). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks directly (Joey 1700 → 0). Mistakes * In the Japanese version, the "Thunder Dragon" Seto discarded had the Kanji for LIGHT in its Attribute, but the two others he added to its hand did not. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes